Home Comforts
by elsaistherelifeonmars
Summary: Jac is feeling poorly and Zosia takes care of her despite her stubborn protest! (Established Jac/Zosia)
**Based on a prompt on tumblr by Holbythings for Zosia taking care of Jac when she's ill! Just a bit of fluff! :)**

"For God's sake, Jac!" Zosia March exclaimed in frustration.

"I can make my own tea!" Jac Naylor shot back wrestling the kettle out of her girlfriend's hand. Zosia let go of the appliance throwing her hands in the air.

"You are the most frustrating human I have ever met."

"I'm not forcing you to be here." Jac replied making her way to the sink. She steadied herself against the kitchen side as she filled the kettle. Zosia stepped up behind her and placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips.

"You can hardly stand up straight, please just go lie down for a bit." She nuzzled her nose into her hair, against her neck and Jac sighed.

"I'm fine. I just need a hot drink, some food and a good night's sleep, I'll be good as new." That was being optimistic. Jac Naylor had no patience for weakness, particularly not her own. She pulled out of Zosia's embrace and returned the kettle to its base flicking it on. She rubbed her face in exhaustion. She hadn't been feeling great all day but now that she was home her cold had taken a nasty turn. She had a headache, her eyes were watering and she could hardly breath. How dare her body do this to her? She had barely started looking around when Zosia was already holding out a box of tissues out to her with a sympathetic smile. The consultant grumbled a response - it was unclear if it was a thank you or a complaint - when she pulled out several tissues.

"Now, will you just go sit on the sofa at least?" Her girlfriend asked.

"I don't need you to take care of me." Jac insisted being her annoyingly stubborn self. She blew her nose and gave a pitiful sigh, she was feeling dreadful and struggled to contain it.

"I know you don't need me to take care of you." Zosia smiled patiently, she took a step towards her and reached to stroke her hair back for her. "But I want to, I don't get the chance very often." She ran her fingers through her soft hair lovingly and brushed it back behind her ears before feeling her slightly damp forehead with the back of her hand.

"Do you ever stop being so annoyingly sweet?" Jac sniffled in only half-hearted protest.

"What do you think?" The junior chuckled reaching above her girlfriend's head to retrieve a mug from the cupboard.

"What did I do to deserve this?" The consultant huffed what was meant to be an insult but was actually a heart-felt statement. She didn't know why this beautiful, young, brilliant woman wanted to tie herself to her but she was grateful. Zosia smiled adoringly, she had come to understand the backhanded way Jac was making her feelings known. She wasn't great at just saying things plainly but it didn't matter, she understood.

"I'm sorry you're stuck with me." She placed the mug next to the kettle and nudged her girlfriend out of the way. "Sofa. Now!". She insisted and Jac knew resistance was futile.

"Hope you're not expecting me to look after you when you feel rough." She grumbled.

"What part of NOW did you not understand?" This time, Jac obeyed reluctantly, she made her way into the living room. Out of Zosia's line of sight she dropped onto the sofa glad to be sitting down. She buried her face in her hands just sitting in silence for a bit. The soft clink of a mug being placed on the coffee table made her jump a little.

"Lie down." Zosia instructed picking up a blanket from the end of the sofa.

"That's really not necessary." Jac shook her head as she picked up the herbal tea. She inhaled the steam deeply, it was making her feel a tiny bit better. Her girlfriend payed no attention to her protest and draped the blanket across her shoulders.

"What would you say if Emma was being so difficult?" Zosia demanded to know crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm not a child!" Jac insisted throwing the blanket off.

"Could have fooled me!" The junior retorted. She picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV on. "There look, we've got some Grey's Anatomy recorded. You like laughing at them getting the medical stuff wrong." She selected the next episode in line and pressed play. "Now stop fussing, drink your tea, stay under the covers…" She picked up the blanket and wrapped her in it more forcefully this time. "And be quiet while I make us some food."

"Fiver says there is a plane crash in this episode." Jac grumbled leaning back against the back of the sofa staying in the blanket. She took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah? I recon it'll be a shooting in the hospital." The junior chuckled and returned to the kitchen.

"This show is terrible…" Zosia just smiled to herself as Jac was wittering on which she knew she loved to do. She started chopping up some vegetables.

A good twenty minutes passed with nothing but the background noise from the television. It didn't take Zosia too long to prepare a meal. She figured throwing a load of vegetables in a pot with some spices and tomato sauce constituted a chilli and the spice would do her poorly girlfriend some good. For all she knew Jac had probably fallen asleep with the telly on which wouldn't be the worst thing on the world. Then at least she wouldn't have to force her into an early night.

"Zoshy?" Jac's voiced sounded from the living room at last. Her tone was pitiful and just about ready to admit she wanted some love and attention.

"Someone's changed their tune. What?" Zosia smiled to herself waiting for a response while she filled two bowls.

"Can I have a glass of wine?" Jac asked and the junior just laughed.

"No, you're off the booze for tonight, doctor's orders."

"But please…" The consultant went on.

"No."

"You're the worst." She grumbled when Zosia walked into the living room.

"Tough." She retorted placing her food in front of her. Jac had spread out on the sofa after all, hiding under the blanket with her head resting on the arm of the sofa. "Now move." Zosia pushed her legs off to make some room for herself to sit.

"You told me to lie down." Jac protested sitting up so she could eat.

"Since when do you do anything I say?" Zosia chuckled and watched her pick up her bowl.

"You owe me a fiver, there was a plane crash." The consultant huffed and leaned back nuzzling into her girlfriend for warmth and comfort.


End file.
